Nosso fio vermelho
by ktsz
Summary: O Retorno
1. chapter 1

Acordei no susto, os acontecimentos que se sucederam na semana anterior haviam me deixado perturbado, mas enfim estávamos em casa e a princípio estava tudo bem. Passei alguns minutos na mesma posição olhando para o teto desbotado, nesse momento me veio um frio na barriga e me lembrei de Hinata, como será que ela havia acordado depois de tudo que passamos? um sorriso se instalou em meu rosto e saltei da cama para ir até a casa dela, queria vê-la.

O casa dos Hyūga era um pouco longe do centro de Konoha, parti o mais rápido que podia, eu não sabia se Hinata estava acordada, ou se eu poderia chegar assim do nada, mas minha vontade de vê-la era maior que todos os empedimentos, inclusive da fome que eu estava sentindo.

Chegando na casa dos Hyūga, a velha Nitami estava varrendo a calçada enquanto assoviava, ela era babá de Hinata e Hanabi desde que as duas eram bebês, era como mãe para elas.

\- Nitami-Sama, Hinata já acordou?

\- Naruto? Ah, bom dia pra você também. Hinata está tomando café, pode entrar.

Agradeci Nitami-Sama e entrei. A casa dos Hyūga era enorme, cada cômodo devia ter o tamanho da minha casa e a limpeza que faltava na minha. Os Hyūga eram o clã mais aclamado e rico de Konoha. Estava deslumbrado olhando os detalhes da casa quando ouço uma voz doce me chamando.

\- Naruto-kun.

Quando olho pra trás tropeço em um tapete e caio por cima de uma mesa repleta de porta retratos e vasos, que deviam custar mais que todas as edições limitadas de ramen que tenho e minha casa. Hinata vem Correndo em minha direção assustada com a bagunça que fiz.

\- Naruto-kun, você está bem? Deixe-me ajudar.

Hinata me ajudou levantar e ficamos de pé olhando um para o outro. Hinata ficou corada e baixou a cabeça, nesse momento minha barriga doeu tanto que não sei se foi de fome ou de felicidade, foi então que senti um cheiro forte vindo de um cômodo, com certeza era da cozinha, minha barriga fez um barulho tão alto que parecia a Kurama bocejando, só não fiquei mais vermelho por que já estava pálido de fome.

\- Naruto-kun, você está com fome? Eu estava preparado misoshiru, coma comigo.

\- Com fome? Não, tá tudo bem, eu vim... ~estômago roncando~

\- Venha Naruto-kun, já está servido.

Não tinha como esconder e muito menos negar, fazia dias que não comia direito por causa da missão e esse cheiro estava maravilhoso, só não ganhava do ramen do Ichiraku. Sentamos para comer, na mesa já havia uma tigela suja, provavelmente do pai de Hinata. Ela me serviu uma porção de misoshiru, então comi com tão rápido que nem deu tempo dela sentar para comer, Hinata olhou a tigela vazia e sorriu, enchendo-a com mais uma concha. Aquilo estava muito bom, Hinata sempre cozinhou bem, era sempre quem nos salvava nas missões com seus okayus.

\- Hinata, isso está muito bom, você vai ser uma ótima esposa.- Ela corou instantaneamente.

\- Você já me disse isso uma vez Naruto-kun. Arigatou gozaimasu

Eu não lembrava de ter dito isso para Hinata, mas com certeza quando disse foi verdade, relembrar isso me fez perceber como fui burro por tanto tempo, nessa missão consegui ver algo que por muito tempo esteve confuso em mim. Eu nunca amei Sakura-chan, eu apenas queria que ela me aceitasse como aceitava o Sasuke, e essa competição me fez ficar focado nisso. Eu nunca entendia por que a Hinata sempre me tratava com carinho e se importava comigo, eu ignorei isso por não entender o que significava, ela era estranha tímida e depressiva, mas mesmo assim eu queria ela por perto. Estar cego com a saída do Sasuke da vila e a necessidade de cumprir a promessa de trazê-lo de volta fez com que me fechasse mais ainda. Mas ela sempre esteve lá, mesmo de longe, me apoiando e incentivando. Cair naquele genjutsu foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, porque lá no fundo eu sempre amei Hinata, eu só não entendia o que era amor.

Eu havia comido umas 10 tigelas de misoshiru, ajudei Hinata retirar a mesa, então fomos para o lado de fora da casa, onde havia um banco de madeira, o local era cercado por flores. Hinata estava tão bonita, mas ainda havia algo que lhe preocupava, mas não podia ser diferente depois de tudo que acontecera com Hanabi. Então decidi perguntar.

\- Como está Hanabi?

\- Está bem, ainda está no hospital, Sakura-chan disse que ela só precisa repousar.

A volta da missão foi muito cansativa e corremos muito pois, Hanabi precisava ser medicada. Eu e Hinata não tivemos chance de conversar sobre todos os acontecimentos e havia um clima estranho naquele momento. Eu sabia o que queria, queria ficar com ela, mas apesar de tudo, será que era isso que ela também queria?

Hinata fitava suas mãos, aquele silêncio estava me enlouquecendo mas eu também não sabia o que dizer. Até que consegui criar coragem e perguntar.

\- Hinata, você quer namorar comigo?


	2. A Resposta

Naquele instante senti que meu rosto estava em chamas, foi a última coisa que lembro antes de acordar em minha cama. Provavelmente eu havia desmaiado por causa do pedido, apesar de tudo eu não estava esperando aquilo, estava ainda abalada por causa dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Naruto estava escorado na janela como se esperasse alguém, juntei um pouco de forças e o chamei.

\- Naruto-kun, o que aconteceu?

Ele se aproximou rápido e aparentava muito nervosismo.

\- Hinata, você está bem? Você desmaiou do nada, fiquei preocupado, eu fiz alguma coisa? se você não quiser namorar não precisa aceitar, está tudo bem, você estava meio estranha eu achei que fosse por preocupação, mas não quero te forçar a nada.

Naruto teve uma crise e não parava de falar, estava se justificando e eu nem sei pelo o que. Não querer namora-lo ? Eu simplesmente esperei por isso desde o dia que o vi pela primeira vez, quando "tentou" me salvar daquelas crianças. Naruto sempre me inspirou a ser melhor e estar perto dele me ajudava superar qualquer coisa. Mas em uma coisa ele estava certo, eu estava um pouco relapsa, mas não era por ele e sim por tudo que aconteceu com Hanabi, estava preocupada com ela e com nosso clã

O fato de sequestrar um Hyūga poderia futuramente causar certa instabilidade. Tudo aconteceu tão de repente e a declaração do Naruto também foi um acontecimento que não esperava. Eu sou insegura, não tenho como negar, saber que ele é um dos homens mais cobiçados me deixa tensa e não sei como poderia lidar com tudo. Mas também não posso fugir do meu sonho por medo.

Naruto continuava a falar sem parar, eu via sua boca mexendo mas estava presa em meus pensamentos e inseguranças.

\- Hinata, Hinata? Você está me ouvindo?

Naruto me chama como uma súplica, eu realmente não estava ouvindo nada, mas não iria adimitir isso.

\- Cla-claro.

Seus olhos estavam tristes e preocupados ele precisava de uma resposta de um sinal que fosse, engraçado isso, eu sempre fui tão apaixonada, minhas ações sempre mostraram isso e mesmo dizendo que o amava, Naruto nunca conseguiu entender o que isso significava, mas eu não o culpo. Estávamos a sós, isso nunca havia acontecido, sempre estávamos cercados por amigos ou inimigos, mas só eu e ele era a primeira vez, o gosto dos seus lábios ainda estava fresco em minha memória, uma arrepio atravessou meu corpo, foi meu primeiro beijo, com meu primeiro amor e eu não podia mais tentar me sabotar, tinha que parar com isso. Estávamos em silêncio já á alguns minutos então eu decidi responder a pergunta que ele havia feito mais cedo.

\- Naruto-kun, eu aceito namorar com você.

Ele não esperava minha resposta, foi pego de surpresa, na verdade nem sei como, por que tudo era tão óbvio eu o queria.

Naruto segurou forte em minha mão e me puxou para um abraço, o seu cheiro era o mesmo, forte e quente, me acalmava, eu quereria ficar ali para sempre.

Nós estávamos tão próximos que conseguíamos ouvir os batimentos um do outro, sua mão estava em minha nuca, eu ficava nervosa quando ficávamos perto, isso sempre aconteceu, é como se tivesse um bando de borboletas em meu estômago. (Será que o Shino se sentia assim?).

Naruto se afastou um pouco e me olhou fixo nos olhos, eu estava me sentindo corada novamente, tinha que me acalmar ou iria desmaiar de novo. Ele se aproximou lentamente e encostou a ponta do nariz no meu, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, seus olhos se fecharam e eu consecutivamente fechei os meus também, nossos lábios se encontraram de novo. Seu beijo era carinhoso, seus lábios eram macios, eu gostava do seu gosto, não podia ser diferente eu o amava.

Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, tudo era novo pra mim, não sabia se estava fazendo certo, mas aos poucos estava me sentindo cada vez mais segura. Sua mão em minha nuca me causava arrepios, a velocidade de nosso beijo foi aumentando e com isso uma sensação nova percorria por meu corpo, era diferente, como se uma onda de calor se espalhasse e me fizesse querer mais daquele beijo, daquele toque. Naruto-kun parou de me beijar e me olhou, como se estivesse verificando se estava tudo bem. Quando voltamos a nos beijar uma de suas mãos me apertou contra seu corpo, eu fiz o mesmo com ele, não sabia se Naruto já havia feito algo com alguma mulher, mas com certeza ele era mais experiente que eu. Passei minha mão pelo seu braço e o apertei, queria que ele soubesse que eu estava gostando. Lentamente ele desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço, aquilo era tão bom, mas me causava cócegas também, procurei seus lábios rapidamente ou eu iria começar a rir. Ficamos nos acariciando por algum tempo, era a primeira vez que entendia o significado da palavra excitada. Estávamos recostados na cabeceira da cama, Naruto investia seu corpo para cima do meu, fui cedendo espaço e aos poucos ele foi vindo para cima de mim. Quando seu corpo estava totalmente sobre o meu, senti sua ereção, não sabia muito sobre esses assuntos, mas o que estava sentindo naquele momento era muito bom. Nós estávamos ofegantes e nos beijavamos com muito desejo, Naruto tensionava cada vez mais seu membro sobre o meu e aquilo estava me deixando louca de desejo, eu estava quase soltando um gemido quando ouço uma voz me chamando.

Era a voz do meu pai.


End file.
